Egyptian Coven
The Egyptian Coven is one of the oldest vampire covens - if not the oldest - in existence. The remaining coven is just a fraction of the size of the original, but they still hunt on humans for their blood. The coven is located somewhere in Egypt. It consists of Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia, with Amun as the leader. It's stated that even though they are not a biological family, they could pass for one. They are not vegetarians, feeding on human blood, and are all mated. History Early History The original coven was once on par with the dominant Romanian Coven, fighting for domination of the vampire world before the Volturi rose to power and defeated the Romanians. When the Volturi made a move on the Egyptians next, Amun and Kebi deserted this chapter of the coven for self-preservation, but two other members: Kemsa and Itennu. After the coven was destroyed, Amun met and changed Demetri, hoping to collect his own gifted vampires. Together, they worked to improve his skill to maximum potential, but this drew attention from the Volturi, who used Chelsea's power over relationships to bend Demetri to their will and become one of their guards. Centuries later, Amun decided to create another gifted vampire with more caution. He found Benjamin performing fire magic on the street, and one night snatched him from his 'family' and changed him. While he was still under the newborn rampage, Amun taught him everything about the vampire world in history, arts and science. Five years later, their coven was joined by Tia, Benjamin's distant relative and only connection to his human past. Over the next few centuries, they lived normal (by vampiric standards), inconspicuous lives. ''Breaking Dawn'' The coven first appears in Breaking Dawn when they are brought to Forks to serve as witnesses for the Cullens. Throughout the time with the Cullens, Amun remains dubious about them, and at times believes them to be planning to steal Benjamin and Tia from his coven (this worried him particularly because of Benjamin's extraordinary talents). Benjamin and Tia are closer to the Cullen family than Amun and Kebi. When Bella asked Edward whether Benjamin had a gift that drew others to him, Edward states, "It's not that, his gift is so singular that Amun is terrified of losing him. Much like we planned to keep Renesmee from Aro's knowledge, Amun has been keeping Benjamin from Aro's attention. Amun created Benjamin, knowing he would be something special."/During the confrontation, Amun gives his witness about the Cullens' half-vampire child, Renesmee Cullen, and then takes his leave with Kebi. Though Tia and Benjamin survive slaughter and enslavery, and catch up with Amun and Kebi, their lives are never to be the same again now that the Volturi know about Benjamin's gifts. Members *'Amun': The leader of the coven. He's seen as being the most over-protective of Benjamin. He is also seen as being very fearful of the Volturi, especially Aro. Threatening Carlisle that he would side them (the Volturi) if it came to a fight during the confrontation . After speaking with Aro during the confrontation, he leaves quickly along with his mate Kebi. *'Kebi': Is Amun's mate, she has a quiet somber demeanor. Rarely seen speaking; she is seen as never straying farther from Amun than his very own shadow. Bella describes her manner as appearing obedient. She isn't very comfortable with Benjamin taking so much of Amun's attention, but learns to cope for her mate's sake. *'Tia': Is Benjamin's mate and distant relative. She has also shown a quiet demeanor. Speaking only a few times during her time with the Cullens. Though it is shown when she has spoken her words have great insight. Her mate is Benjamin who along with her accepted the Cullens and Renesmee comfortably. .]] *'Benjamin': Is a vampire that is gifted with the ability of manipulating the elements of nature (e.g -earth, fire, air, water); his personality is described as refreshing. Bella often remarks him as acting similarly to a child; although he can be serious at times too. He sides with the Cullens even when Amun refuses and threatens to leave without him. He is very independent, and difficult to mold into a weapon. In which is what Amun continues to try to do. When Amun confronts him during a fight before the Volturi come for the Cullens. He says, "I gave you life, you are wasting it." Benjamin answers coldly, "It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me." *'Ahmose': A member of the coven. Former members *'Demetri': Is a vampire with the power to track anyone he's come in contact with after picking up the tenor of their minds. Amun created Demetri and developed his power to large lengths before the Volturi heard about his potential and "forcefully" bound him to the coven with Chelsea's power Relationship Maipulation. He has been a powerful asset for the Volturi ever since then. Bella is one of the few he would be unable to track due to her shielding ability. *'Kemsa': is a vampire who escaped the coven with his friend Itennu when their coven was being destroyed by the Volturi *'Itennu': His mate was Ekibe. He was a vampire who had his own survival instinct, and used it to escape the Volturi. He later joined the Greek Coven along with Kemsa *'Ekibe': She was Itennu's mate and a brave but arrogant vampire. While her mate followed his survival instinct she decided to stay and fight the Volturi, only to be killed *'Anck': Unmated vampire. She had the ability to use Sorcery. She left the Egyptians to become a member of the Hoosier Coven. *'Ma'at': Seti's mate. She was one of the original Egyptian members but escaped with her mate, Seti, when the Volturi had came to Egypt to destroy the coven. She is now a member of the African Coven and the African Guard. *'Seti': Ma'at's mate. He was one of the original Egyptian Coven's members but escaped when most of its members were destroyed. He is now a member of the African Coven and Guard. He was the "Felix" of the coven. *The Egyptian coven had other vampires before they were destroyed by the Volturi.